Changing Tides
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Adventure involving your favorite characters from camp and three original characters of mine. Takes place instead of HoO. T for cursing in Greek, Perceabeth moments and bloody battle scenes. ON HIATUS
1. Meet the demigods

**Hey readers! So this is my first story. I (sadly) own nothing. Oh and just a heads up I have slight dyslexia so when I first read LT I hought it said Annabeth had brown hair, so when she comes into the story she has brown hair. If you don't like that just pretend it says blond. She not comming in until the fith chapter so no worries until then. Now enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Rhea PVO<span>

_Jamie and I are almost to the river. _

Not again, I thought. This was the third time I'd had the dream that week. _I look over my shoulder; the dracaenae are gaining. _

No, stop. I don't want to see what happens next, but it happens anyways. _Jaime falls. I see the blood staining his shirt. _

"_No!" I hear myself scream. Anger and grief swell inside me._

"No!" I woke up yelling.

"Rhea! Are you alright?" my friend Sonya shook me.

"Wha-" I started, but then I realized where I was. My dorm room at Mackrow Academy. "Sorry, Sonya," I apologized to my roommate, "Bad dream."

"I'll say," she replied. "That's, what, the third time this week? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Yeah, like she'd believe my older cousin was killed by monsters. "No, I'm fine."

She looked at me skeptically, but didn't push it. Of course I'd given the same excuse for the last semester so she knew I wouldn't say anything even if she did.

"Well now that we're up let's get ready. We have to meet Lucas and Grover to study for our Latin mid-term," Sonya said, going to her closet.

"You mean I'm going to tutor you guys in Greek mythology and hope with all my heart you pass?" I teased, brushing my long, black hair out of my eyes.

"Hey! I'm better than the boys!" she said, glaring angrily at me.

"Okay, you're the only one with a hope of passing," I laugh.

"Thank you. Now hurry up and get ready," she said.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

><p>Now before we meet everyone else, let me tell you a little about us. We go to Mackrow Academy right outside New York City. It's full of geeks, freaks and wannabe's.<strong> (Prize to anyone who gets what I'm referencing) <strong>Me and my friends fall under the 'freaks' section. (Well I guess I'm a geek in Greek mythology but I'm a half-blood. So, I kinda studied up a long time ago.) But we are all freaks, no doubt about it.

Sonya has strait strawberry blond hair that comes to her shoulderswith multi color streaks in it; normally found in a French braid. She has kaleidoscope eyes that can't seem to pick a color. She has dyslexia and most likely OCD, but that hasn't be confirmed. She lives with her dad in New Hampshire. He's a painter. Last year he did a painting of the concrete sculpture in Soho gallery called 'The Poker Player'.

Lucas is a dirty blond with blue eyes. He has ADHD. His parents got together in collage but both died in a car crash when he was only three months old. He was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Parines when he was eleven months old.

Grover is sixteen (so he tells us). We know him because he is Lucas's roommate and is in our Latin class. He always wears a green hat and walks with a limp. He's held back because most of his classes aren't at eleventh grade level (Mackrow goes from sixth to twelfth grade).

Back to me. My name is Rhea Doria Rivers. I love to read. But all my books are in Greek. I have wavy black hair that comes to my waist. Also my eyes are dark blue like a stormy sea. I currently live with Martha, my foster mom. She deals with the troubled cases. Like me, the kid on the run for three years.

See, freaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is so short. Prizes to anyone who can guess their parents before they get claimed. Review please!<strong>


	2. Ugh English

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><span>Rhea PVO <span>

"Hey girls! Sorry we're late. Grover slept too long," said Lucas greeting us, his shaggy blond hair messy as usual.

"That's okay," Sonya responded, "Rhea woke me up early."

"Can we just study? I only have so much time to cram as much Greek mythology in to your heads before mid-terms," I say, exasperated.

"Thanks for helping Rhea," Grover says, "If I have to take this class again my head will explode."

Grover is a sophomore, three grades above us. He'd been taking this class since seventh grade.

"No problem."

After studying for an hour

"Nice guys you might have a chance of passing."

They glared at me for a few moments before we all started laughing.

* * *

><p>Five hours later we were done with mid-terms and Sonya and I were back in our dorm. Tomorrow I would be heading back to the foster home for two weeks. I stared playing with my charm bracelet. Almost three months without a monster, I couldn't believe it. I'd sort of been hoping I would need to use my sword.<p>

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" Sonya asked. She was packing her things and was now looking at the beta charm. "I haven't seen it before."

"It's my charm bracelet. I got it for my tenth birthday," I answered.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "Who from?"

"My mom." Well, at least Hermes said it was from my mom when he delivered it.

"Cool! What's the charm?"

"Beta," I explained. "It's Greek."

"Of course it is," said Sonya laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I cry.

"Nothing at all," she said with a smirk.

I glared at her, my dark sapphire eyes flashing, but said nothing.

"So what are you doing over break?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Oh nothing much, my dad will be working on some project. So what are you doing over brake?"

"Just hanging out with my foster mom, and about six other foster kids," I sigh at the end. Sonya looks like she is about to say something like 'I'm so sorry' but before I can think of something to say so she won't pity me we hear a knock at the door. "Come in," I yell.

"Hey gals, Mr. Thorn needs to talk to you both," Lucas says as he walks in. "You probably failed your English mid-terms."

I groan. Of course I failed my mid-term. How am I supposed to write English when I have dyslexia?

* * *

><p><strong>Still have short chapters. Still want you to review.<strong>


	3. Raceing

Rhea PVO

As we walked down the halls we bumped into Grover. "Hey guys. What's up?" he said cheerily.

"Mr. Thorn wanted to see them," Lucas said.

"I bet I failed my mid-term," I sighed miserably.

"Oh come on Rhea, Lucas was just joking," Sonya said comfortingly.

"But it's true."

"You don't know that," she patted my shoulder and gave Lucas a look-at-what-you've-done glare.

"Wait Mr. Thorn wanted to see just you three?" Grover asked looking scared.

"Well, he saw me walking down the hall and asked me to get them," Lucas answered.

"This is bad, really bad," Grover was murmuring to himself.

I shook my head. "What's wrong Rhea?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know." Something about Grover's face reminded me of something. I couldn't remember, but I knew we had to get out of there and fast. "We need to leave. Now," I said forcefully. Lucas and Sonya looked at me like I was crazy, but Grover looked relived. I took that as a good sign. "Come on!" I said grabbing Sonya's hand and pulling her the other way.

"Hey! Rhea!" Sonya yelled.

"Not now. Grover! Lucas!" They were right behind me. I let Grover get ahead of me. Pretty fast for a guy with a limp. "Where to?" I said.

"The bus stop. We need to get into the city," He answered.

"What? The city?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"Rhea, Grover, what's going on?" Sonya asked as we ran.

"Just trust me, Sonya. I'll explain later." I hoped there would be a later.

* * *

><p><span>Grover PVO<span>

_Oh, gods. Why him? It was hard enough last time and even that didn't end so well. _I thought to myself as we ran. I really hoped this wouldn't be like last time.

We were almost to the main exit. _We're going to make it._ "Almost there." I looked back at them. Rhea was still holding onto Sonya and Lucas was right behind them. Thank the gods Rhea had understood the need to leave.

As we reached the gate, I heard a horribly familiar voice say, "And just where do you kids think you're going in such a rush?"

"_Di immortals_," I curse under my breath. We were so close. It was getting dark and I could barely see him standing by the closed gate.

"Well I'm waiting," Mr. Thorn hissed, "What is your excuse?"

"We were racing sir," Rhea lied smoothly.

"Oh really? Racing? Let's see what the principal thinks about this," Mr. Thorn said as he walked toward us.

_Think Grover, think._ Then I had an idea. _Percy! Percy!_

_Ouch, Grover, not so loud._ Percy thought.

_Sorry but I need you to get over to Mackrow Academy as fast as you can. I have thee demigods and one angry monster, Mr. Thorn._

_We're on our way._

_Great, thanks. _Then I realized something. "_We're"? You've got Annabeth?_

_Yeah. Blackjack and his pals are a minute away. Can you hold up for two minutes?_

_Sure no problem. Just hurry. _Man I hoped they got here fast.

* * *

><p>Hit the pretty button.<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>It's right here.  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>Go ahead.<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>Click it!  
>VV<br>V


	4. Pain

Annabeth PVO

"What's wrong Percy?" I asked. A second ago we had just stared kissing on his bed and now his face looked concerned. "Percy?" I tried again.

"Hang on a sec," he answered without looking at me.

"Percy wha-" he put his hand over my mouth to silence me. I waited a few moments.

"Sorry about that," he said finally, "but Grover's in trouble."

"Why didn't you say that earlier? Where is he? What's going on?" Now I was worried

"He and three demigods are at Mackrow Academy getting attacked by your dear friend Mr. Thorn," he replied while he grabbed his backpack.

We ran out of his room and passed by Mrs. Jackson "What's the hurry?" she asked smiling.

"Grover's in trouble, so I guess we're leaving for camp early. I'll Iris Message you when we get to camp."

"Be careful, you two," she said, the warm smile fading from her face.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson, I'll keep him out of trouble," I called as we ran out.

We climb on to the roof of Percy's apartment and soon we saw Blackjack and four other pegasi flying toward us. Blackjack had barely landed when Percy mounted and pulled me on behind him. Then we were off.

* * *

><p><span>Rhea PVO<span>

_Crap._ I look from Mr. Thorn who is walking toward us to Grover who looks as though he is concentrating hard on something. I look back at Mr. Thorn, but something's not quite right. As I peer closer I realize what it is. Mr. Thorn has a big, spiky tail.

"Do you guys see the tail too?" I whisper.

"Yes," squeaked Sonya.

"Uh huh," nods Lucas in a daze, "Grover, what's going on?"

"Um, your teacher is a mythical monster?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" asks Sonya as she backs away.

But that's enough for me. It stars to snow as I touch the Greek β charm on my bracelet and my sword _Brine_ grows in my hand.

I see Grover's freaked out face. "Rhea?" he murmured.

"No time to explain," looked backed to Mr. Thorn.

"Oh dear me someone has a weapon," Mr. Thorn sneered. "Unfortunately for you that won't help at all." He advanced.

I start going towards him when I felt the air rush and a horrible pain erupted from my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Rescue

**Just another reminder that in this story Annabeth is not blond.**

* * *

><p><span>Rhea PVO<span>

"Ahhhh," I cried and put my hand on the spot that burned. I felt blood.

"Careful, the spikes are poisonous," Mr. Thorn laughed at my pain.

"This has got to be a dream," Sonya whispered next to me.

We were all huddled together; Grover and Lucas on one side and me and Sonya on the other. My arm was killing me and I had no idea what to do. _Man, I wish Jamie was here._ He always knew what to do. All of a sudden I heard this whooshing sound of wings. _Please don't let it be the Fury._ I silently hoped.

"Thank the gods," Grover whispered.

Four pegasi land behind us and a pitch black one with two teenagers on it land in front of us.

"Hey Dr. Thorn long time no see," called the black haired boy. "Or did I hear that you lost that title?" he continued, laughing.

He and the brown haired girl got down and the pegasus joined his buddies behind us. "Guess I'll just have to kick your butt again," the boy said.

He pulled something out of his pocket and suddenly he had a huge sword in his hands. "Annabeth," he said to the girl, "help Grover with the kids."

"Right," she said turning to herd us onto the pegasi.

"I remember differently Perseus Jackson," Mr. Thorn said, "I recall taking the girl and leaving you filled with my poison. Much like the young demigod behind you"

The boy turned around and saw me clutching my arm. "Δεκάρα," he cursed in Greek. But then I saw a movement behind him.

"Look out!" I cried, just before a spike came at him. The boy turned around in time to see the spike hit his arm. But it didn't cut him and he barely flinched.

"Nice try Mr. Thorn but that's not going to work this time." Then he charged at him. Mr. Thorn didn't have much time to react. After about five swings of the sword Mr. Thorn disintegrated into dust. The boy's sword changed into a pen. He ran back over to us and went to look at my arm. I backed up and tried to raise my sword.

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you," he said with his arms up.

So I touched my sword to my bracelet and it turned back into a β charm. The boy stepped forward and took some yellow squares out of his backpack, _ambrosia_.

"Eat this," he said handing me some. Jamie and I had run out of it about six months before he was killed. It tasted like Aunt Normia's triple chocolate brownies.

"Thanks," I said enjoying the taste and the pain leaving my arm.

"Alright, now that you can hold on to a pegasis, let's go," he said.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sonya said from atop a pegasis. "Mr. Thorn threw poisonous spikes, you just made him turn to dust with a sword that turns in to a pen and Rhea has a sword that came out of nowhere, and I'm sitting on a pegasis!" Her voice rose with each syllable at the end.

"This can't be real," Lucas said. He was on one next to Sonya.

"Lucas, Sonya, I'll explain it later when we're at camp," Grover said as he climbed on.

"Okay listen up, Percy and I will lead the way," Annabeth said as she climbed on to the black pegasus, "Just hold on, the pegasi will take care of everything,"

"And try not to look down," said Percy who sat in front of her.

"Thanks," Grover mumbled.

Flying on a pegasus was pretty cool. Once you got past the fact that we were thousands of feet up and it was cold because we didn't grab our jackets.

"So how was that rescue, Grover?" Percy asked.

"Well I think the ride there was better in your mom's car," Annabeth snickered.

"Quiet, I did not ask for opinion Wise Girl," Percy retorted.

"Well I guess it was more successful than last time," Grover interrupted.

"What do you mean more successful?" Sonya asked. "How many people were poisoned last time?"

"Only me," Percy answered.

"Then what went wrong last time?" Lucas wanted to know.

"Annabeth and Mr. Thorn went over a cliff," Grover said bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Reviewers get cookies! And pie!<strong>


	6. Introductions

**Hey everyone! Now For the rewards:**

**Denim Jeans; Moondapple18 : Thx for the reviews! Here are you cookies and pie!**

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>R<span>hea POV

Ten minutes later, we flew over what looked like the camp. In the fading light, I could see there was a blue four-story farm house, strawberry fields, a huge forest with a river running through it, a group of cabins, and a pavilion. We landed in front of the house.

"Time to meet Chiron," Annabeth said.

"You mean like the centaur that trained the heroes from the Greek myths?" Lucas said.

"Wow, Lucas. You actually learned something in my tutoring sessions," I said joking. Then I realized what was said. "Wait didn't he die?"

"She's just like you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told Percy, laughing.

Percy ignored her and answered my question, "He is still alive, and don't mention the whole 'dead' thing to him."

* * *

><p>"Hello Grover, Annabeth, Percy. And who might you all be?" said a man sitting in a wheelchair. We had gone over to the big house and had just walked in.<p>

"Hello Chiron," Grover replied, "This is Sonya, Lucas, and Rhea."

He raised his eyebrows slightly at my name the same way Grover did when we first met. I just pretended I didn't notice.

"Well let's get the origination film underway," Chiron said, "and if they aren't claimed by the end of the day, they can sleep in the house tonight and take their tours tomorrow."

"Rhea is already clued in though," Annabeth said.

"Then just Sonya and Lucas," Chiron amended, "Percy, find them some rooms. She can get some sleep."

"Sure Chiron," answered Percy, "Come on Rhea."

"I'll come with you," said Annabeth, fallowing us upstairs.

Maybe a half an hour after Percy and Annabeth showed me the room Sonya and I would share for the night, Lucas and Sonya came up and we all cashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Man this is a short chapter. Guess I'll uplode two.<strong>


	7. Nightmares

Rachel PVO

"Rachel, are you listening to me?" questioned my dad.

Truthfully? Not at all. "I'm sorry Dad what did you say?" I answered instead.

"I said you don't need to go to camp during break. Your mother wanted the family to head to California."

"No it's okay Dad, I'm fine with camp," I tried not to wince. He would take it as me not wanting to go to camp instead of the vacation. Thankfully we were at camp. Before he could say anything I hopped out. "Bye, Dad!" I ran all the way to the Big House so I could check in with Chiron before I headed over to my cave.

* * *

><p>I'd just said 'hi' to Chiron when I heard screaming coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Chiron and I rushed up.<p>

The girl screaming had long, wavy, black hair. Another girl with strait strawberry blond hair and got up out of bed and walked over to her, looking almost board as if this was routine for her.

"That's Rhea," he explained to me, "Percy and Annabeth picked up her and two friends earlier today." Turning to the other girl he said, "Sonya what is the matter?"

"It's okay this happens all the time we just need to wake her up. I'll handle it."

"If you're sure." Chiron left as Rhea screamed again.

"Come on Rhea wake up," Sonya looked a bit nervous. We could see tears running down Rhea's cheeks. "It's not normally this bad."

I went to shake Rhea's shoulder, worried about what Sonya had said. But the second our skin touched I fell in to blackness.

* * *

><p>I shook my head to clear the dizziness. I looked up to find a much younger Rhea, maybe nine or ten, crouched next to a boy with light brown hair. He had to be at least thirteen. I caught my breath. The once light gray front of his shirt was completely covered in blood. I could make out the stab wound in his chest right where his heart should be.<p>

"No! Jamie don't leave me!" little Rhea was crying.

I saw Jamie's lips form words and somehow knew they meant "I'm sorry Ray". Then the life faded from his eyes. It turned black again.  
>Now I could see Jamie and younger Rhea running from two <em>dracaenae<em>. They were heading over a bridge towards a warehouse so they could hopefully catch their breath and ambush the monsters. But then Jamie stopped running. It took a few moments for little Rhea to figure out that he was gone.

"Jamie, come on!" she yelled back at him.

"Go ahead. I'll hold them off," he called back.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"Just go I'll be fine." He turned around to face them at the end of the bridge.

Little Rhea stopped about halfway across the bridge. We both watched as Jamie went after the monsters. I shivered when I thought of how I felt when Percy attacked those cheerleaders. Rhea must be feeling the same thing but worse because she knew what was going on.

Jamie was having a hard time fending off both of the _dracaenae_. However he was close to killing one of them. But then the other ran her sword through his back.

"No!" little Rhea shrieked.

I noticed the river under the bridge was acting they same way the one at camp acts when Percy is angry. Then little Rhea screamed a high pitched wail and the river roared into a massive tidal wave easily two stories high. It crashed down on the snake women and if I was really there I would have been swept away too.

"Jamie!" little Rhea ran towards him. This is how it was when it started. But now I could see that Jamie was dry (except for the blood) and that the area around him was dry.

"No! Jamie don't leave me!" little Rhea was crying.

He mouthed 'I'm sorry Ray' again, and the dream started over.

_No, stop!_ I thought to myself. Then I was back in the big house. Rhea had woken up the same time I did and tears were coming from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you can still guess the parents. So far one person got Sonya and Lucas. Now hurry up and guess cuz they're getting claimed soon!<strong>


	8. Sisters

**Disclaimer: I'm a 15 year old girl.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel POV<span>

"Rhea?" Sonya asked cautiously. "Maybe you should talk about it this time."

"Was Jamie your brother?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset her.

Sonya looked confused but Rhea shook her head. "Cousin," she whispered, "but he was like an older brother."

"What are you two talking about?"

I quickly explained to Sonya what I had seen.

"How come you never told me before, Rhea?"

"You wouldn't have believed me."

"Rhea, your cousin died. I would have believed that," Sonya said as she put her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "We're like sisters. You can tell me anything."

"Thanks, Sonya," Rhea looked a little better.

"Now before you guys go back to sleep I'd like to introduce myself," I told them. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

"Sonya Kafira."

"Rhea Rivers."

"You guys will love camp. See you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Goodnight"

"'Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I have this issue where I need different scenes to have different chapters. R&amp;R okay?<strong>


	9. Breakfast

Rhea POV

The next morning we sat around a ping pong table with the other heads of cabins. I could only remember a few names. Annabeth was from Athena; Percy was Poseidon; Drew in Aphrodite; Will Solstice from Apollo; Travis and Conner Stoll were from Hermes; and Nico for Hades.

"Everyone, this is Rhea, Sonya, and Lucas," Chiron addressed the group. "They just came here last night and I thought you might want to meet them before everyone else does."

"What's their status?" the girl from Ares cabin said.

"Unclaimed," Annabeth replied.

"Well, who's there missing parent?" the Demeter girl, Katie, asked.

All heads turned to us. "I was raised by my dad," Sonya offered.

"My mom is missing too," I said.

"What about you Lucas?" one of the Stolls asked.

"Both my parents were orphans and died in a car crash when I was three months old."

"We'll just have to wait then," Will said.

"Hopefully until after breakfast," the other Stoll whispered.

"Let's go then," Chiron said.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes good morning campers," Mr. D said lazily.<p>

Sonya, Lucas, and I were sitting at the big table in the front with Chiron, Rachel and Mr. D. There were a bunch of tables around a huge fire pit and each cabin had their own. I saw a couple of kids sitting at tables by themselves. When I asked Chiron about this he said that the minor gods just got cabins, so they didn't have as many kids in them.

"As you can see we have three new campers," Mr. D continued, "They are Rachel Ray, Sally Safari, and Logan Prime."

"Rhea Rivers, Sonya Kafira, and Lucas Parines," Chiron corrected.

"Yes, yes whatever."

"After breakfast, I would like to see the heads of Athena, Apollo and Poseidon cabins." Chiron said before sitting down.

So when we were all done eating, Annabeth, Will, and Percy came to the front table. Chiron assigned Annabeth to Sonya, Will to Lucas and Percy to me. Then we set out on our tours.

* * *

><p><strong>Still short. I'm sorry.<strong>


	10. Claimed

Rhea POV

* * *

><p>Percy showed me all the cabins. So far there were twenty of them. My three favorites were cabin three, cabin fourteen, and cabin eight. Three was made of what looked like coral. Fourteen shined like a rainbow, and eight was all silver.<p>

"Which one am I'm in?" I asked.

"All depends on your mom," he answered, "By the way, Rachel, are you a good cook?" **(this refers to last chapter when Mr. D called her Rachel Ray who is a cook on food network)**

I laughed at that. "I don't know. My foster mom never let me help make dinner."

"Foster mom?" Percy asked, confused, "What about your dad?"

"He died. My aunt raised me in Seattle until I was ten. Then me and my cousin ran away. He was a son of Hermes." I replied sadly.

Percy didn't ask what happened to Jamie. For that I was grateful, Ididn't need to reopen the nightmare. "When did you get that sword?" he asked instead.

"Hermes said it was from my mom but he couldn't tell me who she was."

"Why?"

"Something about him becoming a small puddle of water if the let it slip."

"He told you that?" Percy said with a shocked look on his face.

"Of course not," I snorted, "George and Martha told me."

"You'd think only George would say that," he said laughing.

"So you've meet them?"

"Yeah, I think I still owe George some rats."

"He asked me for some, too!"

* * *

><p>We were still laughing when we got to the sword arena. Annabeth and Sonya were there and they both looked at us weird. We made the same 'it's nothing' hand gesture at the same time and that only made us laugh harder.<p>

"I swear Percy," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, "You two are related."

"Not possible," he said as he strode over to kiss her.

"Yeah," I agreed, "My dad was mortal."

"Gosh get a room guys!" Sonya said to Percy and Annabeth.

"Tour's over," Annabeth mumbled around Percy's lips.

"Come on Sonya," I said, laughing as I grabbed her hand, "Let's go find Lucas and Will."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, how were your tours?" Will said, as we walked up to him and Lucas.<p>

"Fine until Annabeth and Percy started making out," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"How long have they been dating?" Sonya asked.

"Um, well today's they sixteenth of December and they got together on the eighteenth of August so," he started to add up the days.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lucas interrupted, "You know the exact day they got together?"

"Sure, it's also Percy's birthday and I helped toss them into the lake."

"Tossed into a lake?" Sonya said aghast.

"By who else?" I cried.

"Long story," Will shrugged. "They stayed under for about half an hour."

"How?" asked Lucas.

"Percy just summoned a bubble of air. You know, son of Poseidon stuff."

"Yeah, sure, of course," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyway you should see this guy with a bow," Will said excitedly pointing to Lucas. "He's amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if you where my half-brother."

We went over and watched Will and Lucas shoot for awhile. Sonya wasn't half bad but I thoroughly sucked.

"Hey, it's almost time for dinner," Will observed after awhile. "Let's head over."

* * *

><p>We were the last ones there since we started from the other side of camp. We were heading over to the big table when suddenly everyone hushed and looked above Sonya's head. Floating over her was a mini rainbow.<p>

"Hail, Sonya Kafira, daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbow." Chiron said.

Then a glowing blue caduceus glowed above Lucas's head.

"Hail, Lucas Parines, son of Hermes, god of roadways, travelers, merchants and thieves."

Then everyone looked at me. Judging by their faces, nothing was over my head. I looked up. Nadda. Zero. Zilch. Sonya went to sit by herself at the table pointed out to her and Lucas joined the Stolls at the Hermes table. I could tell Will was disappointed. I walked over to the big table.

"I'm sure you will be claimed by the end of the day," he said sympathetically.

I took my plate over to the fire. _Mom, please claim me_.

* * *

><p>Later, at the bon fire I sat in behind Percy and Annabeth. They were whispering.<p>

"But she's just like you," Annabeth said, "It's weird."

"But she said her dad was mortal," Percy said back.

"She could me lying."

"Why would she want to? If anything she's a daughter of a minor sea goddess."

At this they turned to look at me and Annabeth gasped. Everyone else was staring and I saw an orange glow coming from the side of my head.

"Great, another reason for her to hate me," Percy muttered.

"Is that the sign for...?" Annabeth said.

"Uh huh," Percy said with his hand on his forehead.

I looked up. Coming from my temples and now floating above my head were two glowing red-orange crab claws.

"Hail, Rhea Rivers, daughter of Amphitrite, Queen of the sea."

* * *

><p><strong>HaHaHaHaHa bet none of you saw that comming. Okay so after a few trys Denim Jeans got it so heshe/it gets a prize. Yea! Your prize was knowing before everyone else. -_-Don't give me that look to a child of Athena that was a great prize. I didn't really know a sign for Amphitrite but she always has crab claws in her hair so I went with that. Now Review!**


	11. Day at camp

Rhea POV 

I was walking back to the Poseidon cabin with Percy. Since Amphitrite didn't have a cabin and one wasn't exactly planed for her, Chiron said I could stay in Percy's. Annabeth was walking with us.

"I was so close," she was telling him.

"Except for the fact that you were wrong," I reminded her.

"You see? She is so like you it threw me off."

"Bye Annabeth," he kissed goodnight her and left her at cabin six.

When we got to the cabin I set my stuff down on the bunk opposite Percy's. "What did you mean by 'another reason for her to hate me'?" I asked.

"Oh, well, your mom kinda hates me and calling her a minor goddess doesn't help get on her good side."

"Why does she hate you?" Then I got it. "Never mind, man I'm slow."

"As long as you aren't in battle you'll be fine. Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, I sat with Percy and Grover came over and sat with us. He wasn't wearing pants so it was easy to tell he was a satyr.<p>

"Hey, Rhea," he said to me, "How's camp so far?"

"So far, so good," I answered. "How are Lucas and Sonya?"

"Well Lucas is already in trouble for a prank he and the Stoll's pulled on the Hecate cabin. They made all of their things turn pink whenever they perform magic. Lou Ellen was furious," he laughed, "and she can't curse them or everything will change back."

Percy and I laughed with him.

"And how's Sonya?" I asked when I could breathe again.

"Well she seemed interested in the stables," Grover said.

"Oh, right, I forgot her dad takes her horseback riding!"

"I could show you two around after breakfast," Percy suggested.

"That would be great! Grover, can you tell her?"

"Sure, no problem," Grover walked over to her table and talked to her for a bit. I saw her smile and wave at me.

* * *

><p>"Alright then," Percy said as we walked in to the stables, "These are the pegasus stables." A pitch black pegasus that Percy had ridden when he rescued us whinnied at us. "And this is Blackjack...Yes, Blackjack, she would smell like sea water."<p>

"Umm, who smells like sea water?" Sonya asked, confused.

"Blackjack said that Rhea smells like sea water. Don't take it in a bad way," he reassured me, "I smell like fish apparently because my dad is the god of the sea."

"Well I guess that makes sense. Hey Blackjack, what does Sonya smell like?" I asked him.

He whinnied a response and Percy translated "He says she smells like rain."

Sonya and I laughed.

"So why don't we get you two assigned a pegasus? Let's see, Sonya you can ride Bia," Percy lead her over to a pure white pegasus who nickered softly at her. "And, Rhea, why don't you ride, alright Aldora, she can ride you." Percy spoke to a brown and white spotted pegasus with white wings.

After we settled up, Percy led us of for an aril view of the camp. It was amazing. Much better than the ride to camp.

* * *

><p>After the stables, Percy took me to the arena to practice sword fighting. I wasn't that bad, but Percy was better. I started to tire after only an hour. I cursed myself for being out of practice. Percy handed me a bottle of water. I was about to drink when I saw that Percy was pouring it on his head before he drank it. It looked nice so I did it too. I was stunned by how fast it affected me. I felt amazing and smiled.<p>

"I knew that would work," Percy said, seeing my smile. "It's no fun beating someone who's tired."

"Who says you're goanna beat me?" I questioned defiantly.

"Well for one I've been doing this longer, two you're out of practice, and three I'm invincible."

I rolled my eyes, "Bring it Styx boy."

We started again. I slashed and cut. But he parried and had me on the defensive, pushing me back with each stroke. Monsters I could handle, but a master sword fighter? No way, I needed an idea quick or I was going to lose. Then I noticed the water table. I had only done this once before, but it was worth a shot. I concentrated on the water; I felt a tug in my gut and forced the water to rise. Percy sensed it.

"You really think water can help you?" He pushed harder. Faking a blow to the left and cutting my right arm.

I was losing my concentration. _Disperse!_ I thought. Amazingly the water complied. We broke away from each other. Soon Percy and I were surrounded in a thick fog.

"Nice," I heard his awed whisper.

_Wrong move._ I thought after I heard his voice. I turned to it. He was clearly visible. It wasn't like I could see him. It was more like inferred vision. I snuck up behind him and was heading for his back when the fog started to swirl. As I got closer I realized that Percy was causing it. Soon my fog was gone. Percy was turned toward me.

"That would have been a good move if my dad wasn't the god of hurricanes," he stood there, surrounded by his own personal hurricane, sword raised, poised to attack.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"Oh big time."

"Σκατά," I muttered.

But before Percy could beat me to a pulp, a conch horn blew.

* * *

><p><strong>More cliff-hangers! So sorry for not uploading for awhile but I have now. Okay? Good. So anyway I'm weird and the names of my characters need their to mean something about them. Like when I found the name 'Rhea' it said it meant 'water' (but on this other site it said it meant 'earth' so now I'm confused) So when I have names I'll explain what they mean. Bia- white; fair. Aldora- winged gift. Cool huh? Now review! Obéissez-moi ou périr! (I can speak French!)<strong>


End file.
